


A Lot Of Love

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [2]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drama, Other, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Violence, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he met Casey, love equaled violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Love

 

Being without parents is a gift.

He says it out aloud, causing Casey to frown and shake his head.

“What makes you think so?”

Zeke can't tell. He wants, honestly wants, Casey to understand, but how can he explain what cannot be explained? How to paint that picture without the use of red and black? How not to scare him away?

He closes his eyes and remembers.

Three years old, waking up in the night. Following his mother's voice, high-pitched with panic and pain. His father. Drops of blood.

Four years old. Empty bottles. Mom passed out on the floor.

Five years old. Babysitter and Dad. Mom and bottles. Screaming.

Six years. Hit on the head. Blood. Darkness. Five stitches. Dad and the babysitter. Mom passed out.

Seven years. Dad. Basement. Blood, pain, shame. Mom crying.

Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve: Dad. Basement. Camera.

Thirteen: Basement. Strangers.

Fourteen: Basement. Mom and a gun. Blood. Darkness.

Casey may never know the least bit of it. Zeke has lost too much already.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
